Lucifer's Trials
by Akujin666
Summary: Lucifer whines I have needs! Shiori - I'll get it. Juri angstful Miracles don't exist. (Summary sucks, please check it out)


Lucifer's Trials  
  
D/c: I don't own Shoujo Kakumei Utena in any shape way or form . . . . .although, I'd definitely love to own Juri's.  
  
Shiori walked down the halls of Ohtori Academy, her poisoned innocence decaying all that was living in her near vicinity. Even some inanimate objects as well, but that was not what matters, not at all. Shiori was on a mission, a mission for her intimate friend, Satan himself.  
  
Stopping in front of a barely concealed caged door, Shiori looked around. Seeing no one near her (who would want to be when she was decaying all of the plant-life), she suspiciously, for she does everything suspiciously, pushed the button. Immediately the caged doors sprung open, causing her to leap away.  
  
A lucky break for Shiori that she had jumped away, for a deranged looking Miki had burst out directly after the doors, pressing his stopwatch.  
  
He turned crazy eyes on her and ran his hand, stopwatch and all, through his already disheveled hair. As if to impress her, he grabbed the lapels of his uniform to try and hide his chest, then bowed. "Shiori-san." Looking for any other people, he turned his gaze back to her. "Do you . . . do you know where I can find a bathroom?"  
  
Shiori stared at the male Kaoru dumbfoundedly. "What's a bathroom?" Shiori tried to back away from the obviously crazy male, and grew upset when he looked at her like she was the insane one!  
  
Miki's body started to shake before he turned down the hall, clicked his stopwatch for good measure, and began to run. "BUT I HAVE TO PEE~!!!!" Kaoru Miki's tearful voice echoed throughout the school.  
  
Shiori continued to stare after Miki thinking, 'He has to do what? Never heard of it,' before she snapped out of it and turned back to the doors. She stepped through them, then leaped back out when she saw the female Kaoru emerge from the doors.  
  
"Ah, Shiori-chan, good to see you again. How's our dear Lord?" Kozue grinned lazily, but it grew when she heard the tearful voice of her brother still echoing through the halls.  
  
"Wonderful, Kozue-chan, wonderful! I'm on a mission for him, he promised something delightful." Shiori's eyes became glazed, and Kozue didn't even have to guess who she was thinking about. Snapping out of her daze, Shiori passed Kozue with a nod, and once through the doors she pressed the only button, but became worried when everything turned black.  
  
Feeling the rush that signified movement, she relaxed. She was quite content to just wait out her ride, but was worried when she kept hearing a deep voice talking about an egg and a chick over and over. " . . . the chick die without ever being born. We are the chick, the world is our egg. If we do not crack the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. Smash the world's shell. FOR THE REVOLUTION OF THE WORLD!"  
  
Confused beyond belief, Shiori was extremely happy when the doors opened, enabling her to exit the elevator. "I hate elevators, who knows when they might break down?"  
  
Walking to the elegantly gilded table, she looked around the large balcony. Off to the side, leaning against the wall near the elevator was the sexy, ultra cool, student council president, Kiryuu Touga. He was obviously back to his playboy ways, as he was in a heated make out session.  
  
Grinning, Shiori walked over to him. "Touga-sempai. Could I be so pleasured as to have a moment of your time?" Touga leap away from Random School Girl No., Shiori glanced down at the girl's name tag, 562, and ran a fabulously manicured hand through his wonderfully long red bishounen hair.  
  
"Oh . . . Shiori, what can I do for you?" Touga tugged subtly at his shirt and pants, trying to relieve the uncomfortable stiffness of it.  
  
"Touga-san, you really should treat your fangirls better. One day you may be old and fat without your pretty boy looks, who will fawn over you then?" A remarkably sensual voice floated to the ears of all on the ridiculously high balcony.  
  
Shiori's heart stopped as she turned to where the voice came from. Her heart deemed that moment to beat again, beat like a humming bird flaps its wings. From her lips escaped a sigh of, "Juri-sama."  
  
Juri was obviously in self-torture mode. Her long, orange curled hair flowed down her back, she was wearing her white supermodel gown, and she was sitting on her fountain. As the cosmos revolved around her and not the sun, the moon had taken the sun's place over Juri, and Juri was stroking a mysterious golden locket around her neck.  
  
Shiori nearly fainted then and there, but wanted to bask in the magnificence of the angstful Juri.  
  
Touga looked at the speechless Shiori, shrugged at her, and went back to making out with Random School Girl No., he quickly glanced at her name tag, 562.  
  
Shiori just stared at the gloriously displayed Juri, and tried to remember why she came here again. Not caring, she just continued to stare longingly at the distinctly introspective Juri.  
  
After an indeterminate amount of time, the elevator's door opened once again. "I miss Anthy! I have no one to slap around anymore." The high frequency, and loudness, of Saionji's voice pierced everyone's ears. "And why does everyone call me by my last name?! My name is Kyuichi, KYUICHI!" Saionji threw himself into one of the ornately constructed uncomfortable chairs, and rearranged his skirt. He looked up at the sky and shouted, "IT'S A HAKAMA! NOT A SKIRT, A HAKAMA!!"  
  
"WHATEVER!" The cosmic voice spoke offhandedly, before it went back to revolving around Juri.  
  
Saionji sat in his uncomfortable chair, and pouted. Seeing as Saionji's rather childish outbursts had turned Random School Girl # 562 off; Touga shoved her off of the balcony.  
  
"BUT I LOVE YOU TOUGA-SAMAAA~!!"  
  
Touga ignored the expression of love, and shimmied over to the sulking green-haired man. "What's up, big boy?" He asked sultrily.  
  
Saionji growled at the red-haired man, and was about to snap as him but was interrupted by a 'THUD!'  
  
"TOUGA NO BAKA! I'M LEAVING YOUR FANCLUB TO JOIN UTENA'S!" Everyone on the balcony stared in shock as Touga burst into tears, and then ran to Juri's side. Shoving Shiori out of his way, he threw himself at Juri's feet.  
  
"Oh! Arisugawa Juri-san you were right! Please teach me your worldly ways." Juri's usually stoic countenance was replaced with a look of abject horror. Shiori, seeing her longtime idol in peril, deposed of Touga in regular fashion . . .she knocked him into the stratosphere.  
  
Feeling as if she had fulfilled her civic duty to Juri, Shiori patted herself on the back for a job well done, and headed back to the elevator so she didn't do something she'd regret . . . like drool in front of the great Arisugawa Juri.  
  
Entering the elevator, Shiori once again hit the only button, and ignored both the darkness, and the voice speaking backwards, probably about an egg and a chick. When the doors opened, she was surprised to see Miki appearing himself again, completely composed.  
  
Miki smiled at her as he clicks his stopwatch. "Hello once again, Shiori-san. I apologize for my earlier behaviour."  
  
Shiori still felt a little fearful as she was stuck in the elevator with a possible madman at the only exit. "Miki-kun . . . Glad to see you . . . sane once more."  
  
"Oh yes, I'm very sorry for that, it's just I haven't been able to relieve myself for the duration of my stay at Ohtori."  
  
"Um . . . relieve?"  
  
"Yes, I decided upon a tree in the Rose Garden."  
  
"Alright. If you will excuse me." Shiori left as fast as she could while still appearing to be collected. As she walked by the Rose Garden she saw Utena and Anthy having lunch under a tree. Upon seeing the tree, Shiori pauses to wonder what Miki meant by relieve himself. Giving it up as hopeless, she walked to yet another elevator and pressed the down arrow on it. Listening to the pleasant music playing, she became curious when she hears, "Ammonite!" repeatedly throughout the song.  
  
Stepping out of the elevator car, she walked into a room that was cheesily decorated with many different star murals. She bypassed that room and headed to the kitchen looking for some juice. In the kitchen she found Lucifer himself.  
  
"Hey Akio-sama. What are you baking today?" Akio looked up at Shiori with eyes full of hope.  
  
"Shiori-san! Did you get it? Did you?" Akio bounced up and down happily.  
  
An expletive burst forth from Shiori, "Oh, Akio-sama! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to ask once I saw Juri-sama's greatness." Shiori watched, horrified, as Akio fell to the floor blubbering like an unhappy child.  
  
"WAAHHH!! Now my precious cake will never be finished! What kind of cake has no sugar?" Shiori slowly backed out of the room and bolted from Satan's domicile only to find the elevator doors wouldn't open.  
  
"NOOOOOO! JURI-SAMA!"  
  
Juri sneezed for no reason up on her fountain.  
  
"Bless you," Saionji muttered grumpily.  
  
Owari~  
  
AN: I actually wrote this for a class, I hope I do well on it, because the teacher won't have ANY idea what these people are really like! Anyway, I hoped you like it, please review. Um . . . oh yeah! If anyone who is reading my other story has read this, I'd just like to apologize for getting sidetrack . . . I might have one other thing to write before I get back to that, it all depends on which urge bothers me more . . . . . . 


End file.
